Troublesome past
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina never really forgave Cora for what she did to her in her childhood. What happens when Cora wishes to get the chance to make up with Regina and suddenly she is faced by a 5yo version of Regina who is scared of her? Cora tries her best to make up to Regina but is that enough for all the pain the 5 yo had to endure already? Will Regina be able to forgive? Fluff / SQ / Male Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people:D this is a new story of me:) well to the basics. **

**This is happening AFTER Neverland. Pan casted his curse but it wasn't Zelena who came with them back when Snow casted the curse.  
We all know that Regina has her suicidal tendencies like saving the town from a trigger or going into fights knowing that she could ****most likely could die during it. This story starts after Regina did something to save someone (the reason why it won't be mentioned that often later on).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story:)**

**I DON'T own this**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe that you did that!" Cora shouted and Regina rolled her eyes. "What do you care? All the time you are unsatisfied with me! You have no right being angry at me when you never really cared!" Regina shouted back and Cora looked at her hurt. "I love you, Regina! And I'm sorry for what I did to you but you have to forgive me somehow..." Cora answered and Regina snorted. She unbuttoned her blouse and showed her mother a long scar. "You know who did this to me? DO you know it?" She screamed at her mother. "Leopold did it! When he raped me! When he forced himself on me... and that's your fault! Only yours! And now you want me to forgive you everything just so suddenly? Just because you have your heart back?" Regina asked and Cora looked at the scar which started from her collarbone and ended at her stomach. "I hate you." Regina said and Cora gritted her teeth. "Maybe you hate me but I'm still your mother and I don't want you to be in danger... so if it's not for me then at least for your father who surely doesn't want you already dead."

Regina laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "What I do is MY decision and not yours... you lost your right of mothership when I was 5 and you almost killed me!" Regina growled and Cora sighed. "If that's so..." She answered and turned away. Regina watched Cora slowly walking in her room and locking the door behind her. Regina walked in her own room and sighed. She looked at the long scar and shook her head. She shouldn't have said that to her mother. She just had wanted what she thought was best for her at times she hadn't had her heart. She couldn't be angry at her for forever. She laid down in her bed and sighed. She would apologize in the morning. She fell asleep. Cora was sitting on her bed and sobbed. Why did Regina still hate her? She did everything she could to make sure that Regina was safe and felt loved and she still hated her. Maybe she needed to undo the past and show Regina that she loved her even then. "I just wish that I could get the chance to apologize to my daughter..." She whispered before she too fell asleep.

The next morning Regina woke up in her bed. She was disorientated and her body hurt like hell. She looked around and saw that she was not in her usual room. She got up and hissed before she ran over to a window. She saw a village behind the window and gasped. She ran to a mirror and looked at herself. She was still the small 5 year old she had been when she had fallen asleep in her room in the Enchanted Forest but how did she get here? She touched her eye which was blue because of a bruise. Her upper lip was cut and she knew from just the little movements she had made from jumping off the bed and running to the window that she had bruises on her ribcage. She looked at her red onesie that clung tightly to her much too thin body. She heard steps and looked around hectically. The steps stopped in front of her door and she felt her heart almost burst in her chest.

"Regina? I made breakfast." Cora said and Regina gulped. Cora tried the door and found out it was locked. She sighed. "I see you downstairs I guess and then we have to talk about yesterday." Cora said and left. Regina looked around and then walked to the window. She bit her lip and looked out. The tree wasn't that far away from her and she could climb down and flee. This was a strange surrounding and her mother wouldn't find her that fast. She opened the window and jumped onto the tree. She quickly climbed down and stole herself away from the mansion. She ran around town, mostly hidden in darker alleys to hide from the strange carriages and people around. She was hungry and saw a banana. She looked around scared and picked it up then. She looked around and saw box unfolded on the ground.

She made her way over to them and sat down. She opened the banana and took a bite. She chewed on it and hummed contently. Regina was halfway through the banana when someone opened a door right in front of her and she stared into the eyes of a brunette woman. She quickly got up and ran away panicked. Ruby looked at the young version of Regina and gasped. She quickly ran back into the diner and to Granny. "There was a small child at the back of the diner and ate a banana. She looked like a really young and beaten up..." Ruby told Granny and Emmet overheard it. "You saw what?" He asked and Ruby turned to him. "A young girl. She was totally beaten up. Bruised eye, cut lip... I don't know if she was hurt otherwise because she wore a red onesie." Ruby told him and Granny's eyes widened. "Where was she?" She asked and Ruby led the two out to where little Regina had sat.

Granny caught Regina's scent and finally Ruby did too. "Why... why is it smelling like Regina?" Ruby asked and Emmet looked at Granny confused. "Because it is her... with 5... I remember that day pretty good... Regina had screamed at her mother that if she hurts her one more time that she'll run away and then Cora hit her and looked at her expectingly and Regina really did it. She shouted at her mother that she hated her and wished that she was dead before she bolted out of the room. Cora grabbed her with magic and had beaten her up so hard. She had left Regina on the ground afterwards, coughing blood and totally weak. I brought her to bed and cured her as good as possible... then Cora fired me and shooed me away. I wanted to take Regina with me but she took Regina's memory and she was afraid of me." Granny told them and they looked down.

"We need to find her." Emmet said and they nodded. Ruby started running and followed the light scent she caught from Regina as far as possible but soon she lost the track and returned to the diner. Emmet looked at her hopefully and she shook her head saddened. He sighed and looked down. "Regina always found safety in the forest. Search for her there. Although she knows how to hide her prints were good." Granny told them and they nodded. "I'll call Snow and David to help us." Emmet said and Ruby nodded. "I'm going to search already." She said and they nodded. Emmet called them and Granny called Cora. She gritted her teeth when Cora answered. "What did you do to Regina?" Granny growled and Cora gasped. "We only had an argument yesterday and then she went to bed and since then she didn't came out of bed... I didn't do anything." Cora answered and was quite hurt. "Wrong. Your daughter is a 5 year old child, beaten up and totally scared and she is running around here without clue." Granny said and Cora gasped.

She poofed herself into Regina's room and found it empty. Then she poofed herself in front of Granny and hung up. Granny looked at her angrily. "I should have taken her with me when I had the chance. I would have found a way to undo the memory spell on her." Granny growled and Cora gritted her teeth. "She is MY daughter, not yours." Cora answered and Granny hissed. "She would have had a better life if she would have lived with me." Granny hissed and many people watched them. "If she would have been raised by me she would have never had to marry a rapist and could have lived with her true love and be happy. YOU took her that! YOU are fault that Regina was evil! That she didn't know what to do with her anger!" Cora clenched her hand to a fist but got held back by Gold. "Don't. You need her if you want Regina to trust you again." He said and Cora turned around to him.

"Why are you so calm about that?" She shouted at him and Gold sighed. "Maybe because I need to get used to it that she is my daughter? You just told me a week ago!" He answered and she shook her head. "You are unbelievable..." She hissed and Granny nodded. "She is your daughter! No matter how long you know her as such you should be worried about her." Granny growled and Cora nodded at Granny's words. Gold watched the two angry women looking at him and gulped. Even if he had magic two angry women was something he didn't wanted to experience. The weird thing was that they sticked together when it came to Regina and other people said something about her. "I'm trying a location spell." He mumbled and they both nodded satisfied. He poofed away and Cora sat down on the chair. The diner still watched them but Cora rather looked defeated than anything else.

In the meantime Regina was in the forest and sat by a small river. She drank a bit and then laid down. She looked into the sky and smiled contently. Finally away from her mother. She missed Granny though. The woman who was like a real mother to her. Who loved her and cared for her. She curled up and fell asleep. Feeling safe and content. She woke up in the night again finally feeling well rested. She got up and looked around. She was hungry again and she started searching for food. Granny had taught her how to do that. She stumbled across a few branches when she heard steps behind herself. She turned around and was faced by a wolf. She gasped and quickly put a hand on her mouth to quiet down her breathing. She looked around scared and ran to a tree. The wolf had spotted her and followed her. She stumbled and fell right into something soft. She was confused when she felt soft ground beneath her and looked at it.

The wolf stood in front of her and sniffed at her back like it would be concerned about her. She sat up and crawled backwards and finally saw what she had fallen onto. It was a red cape. She hesitantly took it in her hands and the wolf ducked slightly. "You want me to put it on you?" She asked slightly afraid and it looked like the wolf was nodding. She draped the cape over the wolf who transformed back into a person. Into Ruby. "Hey, little one." She said and Regina looked at her surprised. She recognized her from the diner. "I'm here to help you." Ruby told her and ran her hand over Regina's hair. "Granny send me." Regina tilted her head. "Really? Where is she?" She asked and Ruby smiled. "I'm taking you to her. I promise. I'm her granddaughter. Ruby." Ruby told Regina who slowly nodded. Ruby took off the cape again and lowered herself down in front of Regina. Regina quickly mounted her and took the cape in her hands.

Cora was pacing in the diner scared of what had happened to her daughter. Gold couldn't find her with the locator spell and Emmet, Snow and David hadn't found her in the part of the forest Ruby had told them to search and Ruby had forgotten her phone at the diner and they didn't know what was with her. Granny was serving people and from time to time she came to Cora and stopped her pacing to calm her. "They'll find Regina. She is maybe good at surviving in the forest because I taught her but she is only 5. She only knows how to get food and how to be stealthy..." Granny assured her and Cora looked at her. "Sorry..." She said and Granny sighed. "It's alright... we both made mistakes..." Granny answered and sat down next to her. "No.. I was a horrible mother and I shouldn't have taken you away from Regina..." Cora said. They sighed.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

Ruby arrived at the diner half an hour later and let Regina down of her. Cora had gone home with the hope that Regina might came back if she got scared. Regina draped the cape back over Ruby and smiled at her. "Where is Granny?" Regina asked and Ruby took Regina's hand softly. Regina happily intertwined her fingers with Ruby's and followed her into the diner. Regina looked around and spotted Granny who just placed orders in front of someone. "Granny!" Regina squealed and ran to her. Granny turned around and smiled at the little child. Everyone stared at Regina but she was oblivious to it. She jumped into Granny's arms and hugged her tightly. "Mommy hurt me again." She said quietly and Granny cupped her cheek softly. "Your mother wants to talk to you. She is sorry for what she did." Granny told her and rested her head on Regina's.

"I don't want to go back to Mommy... please don't send me back." Regina said and Granny sat down with her. Everyone listened to and watched Regina begging Granny not to send her back to a woman who hurt her and she was afraid of. "Your mother loves you... she wants to apologize and you need to at least give her the chance to do so." Granny told Regina who pulled away. "She took your heart, didn't she? She is forcing you to say that, isn't she?" Regina asked and placed her tiny hand on the spot where Granny's heart rested. The diner looked at that little girl heartbroken. "She doesn't. To be honest... she has her own heart back." Granny told her and Regina gasped. "R-really? But she said this morning that she wanted to talk to me about yesterday." Regina mumbled and Granny smiled softly. "Yeah, she wanted to apologize. She wants you to forgive her." Granny told Regina who tilted her head in doubt.

David entered the diner and walked over to them. "Hey..." David said when he saw Regina and softly caressed her back. Regina looked at him and smiled shyly. "Hi..." She answered and he smiled back. "Granny... we would like to have dinner at our place and wanted to invite you and Ruby." Regina hugged Granny tighter. "I don't want to be with mommy alone." Regina whispered to Granny who kissed her forehead. "You are not going to be alone with her..." Granny told her and she raised an eyebrow. David chuckled at that and kneeled down next to them. "You and your mother are already invited. That was the next part I wanted to say, little one." He told her and smiled at her charmingly. Regina smiled back at him and he tapped her nose. "Impatient." He just commented and she blushed.

"She is so adorable." A woman whispered to Ruby who nodded. "But why is she a child again?" "We don't know... the only one who could know is Cora and she is much too worried about Regina to actually say something." Ruby answered as quietly. "Baby Regina is definitely nicer than adult Regina." Grumpy whispered too and the others nodded. Regina was much too engrossed in laughing about David tickling her to notice their talks. "You will keep me safe?" Regina asked afterwards. David had quickly written Emmet a message that they had Regina and they would bring her to the loft soon and was now sitting in front of Regina who studied him. He nodded. "I'm a knight, little one. I'm there to protect everyone who needs my help." He told her and she smiled. "When are we going to eat? I'm starving." She said and David laughed about that.

"Well, we could go directly. Ruby and Granny come after their shift and we and Cora will come when Granny arrived, okay?" David told her and she nodded. Regina kissed Granny's cheek and hugged her tightly before she got down and looked at David. He chuckled and patted Granny's hand before he got up and lifted Regina up. She squealed when he lifted her over his head and let her drop slightly before he caught her again. She giggled and he held her close to his body then. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked around and he smiled. "Strange, isn't it?" He asked her and she nodded. "This is a new world for all of us. We got here by accident and now live her. I only awoke from a sleeping curse a few months ago and need to adjust a bit too." She listened to him. "What's that?" She asked then and pointed at a car. "It's a car. It's like a carriage but no horse has to be put in front of it. It runs with a special liquid and is much faster than a carriage." He explained and she nodded slowly.

"Is it really true that my mommy has her heart back now?" She asked him and he nodded. "Yes. My wife and I made sure of that." He answered and she sighed. "All my life I wish that my mother loves me... and now she maybe does and I feel...scared..." Regina said and he looked at her. "She really is a new person, Regina... She truly loves you." He told her and she looked at him. "I hope so..." She answered and he kissed her head softly. She snuggled closer to him and watched her surroundings silently. Soon they arrived and David sat her down. "My son, wife and grandson are in there so don't be surprised." He told her and let her upstairs. She nodded and when he unlocked the door she took his hand quickly again. He smiled softly at her. He was sad that this adorable young little girl had been manipulated to do bad things in her later years. Henry and Emmet were sitting in front of the TV and played on their playstation when they entered and they turned to them.

"Hi..." She said and hid slightly behind David's leg. "Regina. That are my son Emmet and my grandson Henry." He introduced her to them and Emmet got up. He walked over to them and kneeled in front of Regina. "Hey." He said and Regina stared at him amazed. He was really handsome. Emmet tilted his head with a cheeky smile and tapped her nose. "You look like you have seen a ghost." He teased her and she smiled shyly. "Just if you are one." She said and he chuckled. "Henry and I are playing something. You want to join us until dinner is finished and the others are here?" He asked and Regina nodded. Emmet held his hand up for a high five and she flinched. "I don't want to hurt you, Regina. In this world if we find something awesome we give each other high fives." He told her and she looked at the hand. Hesitantly she placed her hand against his and he chuckled. "Almost." He said and softly took her wrist in his hand and high fived his hand with her. She smiled and then started giggling. Emmet got up and offered his hand. She took it and followed him to the couch.

They sat down and Regina was a bit sandwiched between them. "Hi, I'm Henry." Henry introduced himself and she smiled. "I'm Regina." She answered and he smiled. "I know." He answered with a smile. She smiled back at him and looked to Emmet who had taken his controller again. "You want to help me win against Henry?" He asked and Regina nodded. He pulled her on his lap and she looked at the TV. "What's that?" She asked and pointed at it. "Well, it's a TV. You can watch videos and shows with them." Emmet told her. "Videos are theater shows for example but they are like memories recorded... its... ugh much too difficult to explain." He said and she smiled. "Anyway. We are playing a game now. It works the same like the video thing." She nodded at him encouraging him to continue. "Okay. This is how you move." He told her and moved the sticks. She smiled and did the same. Emmet smiled at her softly and showed her how to use everything else before they were ready to play.

They won against Henry although Emmet did the most work. Regina tried her best but was also content to just sit in the lap of this very handsome man. Henry smiled at that and got up a few minutes later. Regina took the controller and tried her best to beat Emmet in the game. She cheered happily when she succeeded and suddenly looked scared at him. He smiled at her warmly and ruffled her hair. She relaxed again and laid across his lap. He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. She purred like a kitten and giggled. "So you are a cat?" He asked and she nodded. He lifted her up and laid her on the couch before he started tickling her stomach. She laughed heartedly and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he didn't let her go. When she was breathless he stopped tickling her and caressed her stomach softly. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Do you have a wife?" Regina asked and Emmet shook his head. He was laying next to her, propped up on his elbow. "No... but I have someone in mind." He answered and she sighed. "And how do you have a son already?" Regina asked and he smiled. "My first girlfriend got pregnant by accident... it didn't worked out and so she gave him to adoption. Ten years later I found him and since then I'm raising him with his adoptive mother. But we are not a couple." He told her and she slowly nodded. "Are you a knight too?" Regina asked and he nodded. "That woman will be so lucky..." She said and he smiled. "Maybe when you are an adult I marry you." He said and she looked at him. "Really?" She asked and sat up. She crossed her legs and looked at him. He shrugged with a smile.

"If you stay like that." He answered and she tilted her head. "Like what?" She asked and took his hand in hers. He smiled. "So cute and adorable. So good-hearted." "I would never be evil." Regina said and looked at him. "That wouldn't even matter to me, little one. I know that you will always stay good...even if your actions say otherwise. I know that your heart is good and that will never change. At least in my eyes." He told her and she smiled at him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I promise I will stay like this." Regina whispered and he chuckled. "I know." He answered and sat up too.

He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. Snow was standing there and Regina noticed her for the first time. "That's my mother Snow White." He introduced her and Regina smiled. "Hi." Regina said and Snow smiled. "Hello, Regina." Snow answered. "You want to test taste the food?" "I really am allowed to do that?" Regina asked and Snow nodded. Regina smiled brightly and Emmet rounded the counter and stood next to Snow. She offered Regina a spoon and quickly blew some cold air over it. Regina looked at Snow amazed and then hesitantly tasted from the food. "It tastes great." Regina said and Snow smiled. She rubbed Regina's back shortly and then turned off the stove. "Your mother will arrive soon with Granny and Ruby. You ready for that?" Snow asked and Regina sighed and nodded. "I guess." She answered and Emmet smiled.

"You are brave and we'll protect you. You have at least three knights here and one Queen." Emmet told her and she tilted her head. "Snow White is a Queen?" She asked him quietly and Emmet nodded. "You are her son... you are a prince!" Regina gasped and gulped. "I wasn't disgraceful towards you, was I?" Regina asked and felt tears in her eyes. "No. You didn't know and in this land we don't rule as king or queens. We vote a mayor who rules with the help of his council and only with their help. Here is no monarchy." Emmet told her and sat her down on the counter. Regina sighed and looked down. Snow placed her hand on Regina's knee and smiled softly at her. "Hey... it really doesn't matter... if it would have mattered we would have introduced us as Queen or prince." Snow told her and Regina looked at her doubting. "Now come on. You want to help me setting the table?" Snow asked and Regina nodded. She climbed off of the counter and looked up to Snow eagerly.

Snow ruffled her hair and Regina giggled before she straightened her hair again. Emmet picked up the plates and carefully put a few in Regina's tiny hands. They walked to the table together and Regina placed the plates on the chair and then climbed on the neighbor chair. She put the plates on the table and grinned at Emmet. "Smart." He said and she blushed. He lifted her up and twirled around with her. Regina laughed loudly and Snow watched them lovingly. Emmet was a great father and she would love to see him with his own baby one day.

Emmet kissed Regina's cheek and held her close to him. If her babies would be even slightly like her he would love to be the father of all of them. He smiled at Regina again and she looked at him lovingly. David and Henry set the rest and they sat down. Regina was pacing slightly and the family watched her. "Come, Regina. Sit down... nothing will happen." Snow said and Regina shook her head. She had to wait 6 more minutes until someone knocked on the door.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Leave a review before you go;)**

David opened it and Regina gulped quietly. Granny and Ruby entered first before Cora entered. "Regina." Cora said and Regina gulped. She walked a bit backwards. Cora stepped towards her and Regina looked to Emmet panicked who slowly got up. "Cora..." Emmet warned her and she looked totally confused to him. "What is the problem?" She hissed at him. She wanted her daughter in her arms again and Emmet seemed to be standing in the way. Regina directly recoiled. "You!" Regina hissed and Cora looked at her again. Hurt was visible in her face and Regina knew that this emotion always came with anger when it came to her mother. She gulped and then just turned around and dashed into a room.

She looked around and spotted a drawer. Strangely the bottom drawer was empty and she quickly laid down in it and pulled herself back into the shelf. She heard voices screaming at each other and then how they calmed down again. The door to her room opened and she held her hand in front of her mouth. She quietened her breathing and waited for the person to give up. Someone stopped and it was quiet for a few minutes. The drawer over her got pulled out and Regina ducked away. "Impressive." Emmet said and Regina lifted her head slightly to look at him. "How did you find me?" Regina asked and he sighed. "I hid too as child... my parents couldn't raise me because I got separated and I was raised by mean parents." He told her. "I'm sorry..." Regina said. "I wish someone would take me away too." Regina said and he shook his head. "She loves you and now has her heart back." He said and she looked doubting.

"She looked angry at you." She argued. "Yeah because she was scared when you were gone this morning and I didn't allowed her to directly come. She was angry that I told her what to do and what not. Your mother is a proud woman and something like that was pretty uncommon for her. Don't worry. She is here to apologize and to show you that she loves you." Emmet told her. Regina sighed and looked down. "You think I can trust her?" Regina asked and looked at him. "Yeah." He answered and she nodded slowly. "I'll close the upper drawer now and pull you out, okay?" Emmet told her and she nodded. She laid down and a few seconds later she was pulled out. He looked at her softly and she just jumped into his arms and cried. He held her and rocked her softly. She calmed down and looked at him gratefully.

"Hungry?" He asked her and lifted a plate up. She smiled and took the plate. "It looks fantastic." Regina said and looked back to him. He smiled at her and she blushed. "I... I want to eat with the others." She said and he nodded. "Good. Then we are going to." He told her and stood up. He took the plate and then Regina's hand. "Did you know that Swans pair for life?" Regina suddenly said and he looked at her surprised. He shook his head. "No, I didn't knew that. You are really smart." He answered with a loving smile and she grinned proudly. Emmet nodded to the door and Regina opened it before she followed Emmet out. She saw her mother sitting defeated looking next to Snow and then looked to Emmet again. He nodded to her and Regina let go of his hand and slowly walked over to her. Cora looked up and into Regina's face. "Hi..." Regina said quietly. Testing if her mother would get angry. Cora smiled softly and had tears in her eyes. "Hi..." She answered and got off the chair and on her knees.

Regina finally arrived in front of Cora and studied her. Cora hesitantly placed her hands on Regina's arms. "I... I'm so sorry, Regina... for everything what I have done to you... and... and I hope that you can forgive me someday." Cora said with tears running down her cheeks. Regina looked down for a moment before she nodded. She cupped her mother's cheeks and wiped the tears away. Cora looked into Regina's eyes. "I... I'm so proud of you...I... I don't know how you can be such a forgiving and good-hearted young girl when you have me as role model..." Cora said and Regina hugged her. "You only want the best for me." Regina whispered and Cora held her tightly against herself. "I love you, Regina." Cora said and Regina smiled brightly. "I love you too, Mommy." She answered and Cora kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's eat. I bet you are starving." Cora said and Regina nodded.

She turned back to Emmet who smiled at her lovingly. "I found a man to marry, Mother." She then said and turned back to Cora who was a bit shocked. "W-what?" She asked and looked to the other people at the table. They looked a lot like her in the moment. "He is Snow White's son and she is Queen so he is Prince and you always wanted me to marry someone higher than us... and he is handsome." Regina reasoned and Cora smiled lovingly. "You don't need to think off marrying already and furthermore he could be your father already... he has a son who is older than you." Cora told her and Regina shrugged. Cora smiled at her adorable daughter. "Fine. But no date before you are 18." She said and Regina nodded. Emmet chuckled and placed the plate on the table. Regina walked over to him and he picked her up before he sat her on her chair.

He sat down next to her and Cora sat down next to Snow. "Let's eat." Ruby said and they looked at her amused. Regina almost shoved the food in her mouth. She was so hungry. Henry smiled and Emmet chuckled. "Nothing to blackmail later." He warned his son who huffed. Regina watched them confused and tilted his head. "I only ate a banana." She mumbled and Cora gasped. "You... why didn't you tell them? They surely could have fixed you something already." Cora said and Regina shrugged. "Then I wouldn't have eaten now." Regina answered and Cora sighed. David's phone rang and he quickly picked up. "Gold? What's going on?" David asked and got away from the table. "No. She is here with us. She is healthy and fine." David answered and sighed. "Fine. Come here and look for yourself but she won't know you." They hung up and suddenly purple smoke appeared at the door and Gold stood there.

Regina gasped and almost fell off the chair. She got down and Emmet quickly stood up. "No." He just said and Regina watched how he built himself up. "You get out of this apartment and knock like everyone normal person does it." Gold watched him perplexed and when Emmet didn't budged and stood protective in front of Regina. Gold sighed and poofed out before he knocked against the door. Emmet opened it and had a tight-lipped smile on his face. "Thank you." He said sarcastic and let him enter. Gold looked at Regina who was pale and looked at Emmet. Emmet nodded at her assuringly and Regina slowly moved towards Gold. He kneeled slowly and Regina studied him. Cora had gotten up too and stood behind Regina. "Rumpel..." She hissed and Gold tilted his head at her. "It was you who kept her away and lied to me. I'm allowed to meet her. This is maybe the only chance to meet her as child." Gold answered and Emmet and Snow sighed.

"The only important thing is that Regina is feeling fine with you being around." Snow said and everyone nodded. Regina was confused. "I saw you once... you and mother were arguing..." She said and tilted her head. "At least you pushed her against a wall and probably tried to rip out her heart..." She gritted her teeth and everyone was embarrassed except for Henry who was oblivious to it. They looked at Cora and Gold who both blushed heavily. "I didn't... we...uh... got closer..." Gold answered and Regina looked doubting. She looked at Emmet who nodded. "That can look like this sometimes." He answered and Regina turned to her mother who nodded too. Regina turned back to him and sighed. "Why would you want to come closer to her when she is married to my papa?" Regina asked and crossed her arms. "Cora please... let us tell her." He said and Cora sighed. "She is only 5! She won't understand that like..." She didn't finished her sentence. "We could try at least." He answered and they all watched the interaction.

Cora sighed and Regina looked confused between them. "Tell me what?" She asked and they locked eyes. "Fine." Cora said and Gold smiled slightly. He hesitantly took Regina's hand which brought her focus back to him. She looked at their hands and then back to his face. "You are a very brave and smart young girl and I'm really amazed and happy about that... I hope that you won't be angry with me and especially Cora after what I'm telling you..." He told her and she slowly nodded. "Before you were born... Cora and I... we were pretty close... but we couldn't be together because of certain circumstances in that part of our lives... That was pretty close to her marriage to Henry." He continued and her eyes widened. She pulled back slightly and to her mother. "No... mother...he..." Regina stuttered and felt the bigger hands softly tighten around hers. "Regina." Gold said and Regina looked back.

"I...I'm your biological father.. and I know you don't really know me and you have already a father I want you to know that I'm going to protect you if you need me." He told her and she studied his eyes. She nodded slowly and he smiled at her softly. "Could I... Could I hug you?" He asked her and she nodded again. He pulled her close and held her in his arms. The innocent version of his daughter. One he could never meet and he wanted to know so desperately. They parted again and he looked at a spot on her onesie. "God, they let you run around in dirty clothes?" Gold said and magicked her a red shirt with black short on. She looked down and looked at her pants. "Why do I wear boy things?" She asked and he smiled. "Because women can do that in this land and you are going to spend a bit time here." Gold answered and cupped her cheek.

She looked up again and smiled at him slightly. "Thank you." She answered and turned to Emmet. "How do I look?" She asked and tilted her head. Gold watched this and smiled. He got up while Regina turned in a circle one time to show it to Emmet who smiled at her softly. She ran into his arms and he lifted her up again. "Best-looking woman in this room." He told her and she giggled. "Let's eat a bit more. You couldn't even really start." Emmet said to her and she nodded. They sat down and she continued eating while Cora looked at her relieved. Gold hesitantly placed his hand on Cora's back and watched her too how she interacted with Emmet. "They are true loves." Gold whispered in Cora's ear and she turned to him surprised. "She will remember parts of this and she will definitely remember Emmet. And he won't let her go now that easily." Gold told her and she looked at them. "Hopefully." She whispered back and Gold smiled.

"Let's eat." Cora said and Gold smiled. Snow got him his set and David got him a chair before they all sat down and ate.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I appreciate your reviews:) Thank you very much:) It helps to know what you like, so don't stop :))**

Afterwards Regina spent a lot time with Emmet. They played some board games and then with the playstation again. Gold and Cora smiled lovingly at how clinging she was to Emmet. Regina looked at him amazed and lovingly. Soon she got tired and settled in Emmet's arms. He held her and rocked her to sleep. Regina smiled contently and he caressed her cheek softly. "How do we return her to her old self?" Emmet asked quietly when she was asleep. He carried her towards them. "Depends on what happened." Gold said and looked to Cora who had looked down. "I wished for being able to apologize myself with the thought to change her childhood so that it wasn't that horrible." Cora told them and looked down. Gold smiled and looked at the sleeping girl. "May I hold her?" He asked quietly and Emmet leaned down and softly placed her in his arms.

Gold held her in his arms and cooed lovingly over her. Cora rubbed Regina's back lovingly and soon Regina woke up again. She lifted her head and smiled at her parents. "You want to go home and sleeping?" Cora asked softly and Regina nodded. They smiled and got up. Regina reached out for Emmet and he took her back in his arms. "Bye, little one. See you tomorrow, okay?" He said and she nodded. "Bye." She answered with a smile and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and gave her back to Gold who cradled Regina in his arms. Emmet bowed slightly in front of Regina and kissed her tiny hand with a wink. She blushed and then wrapped her arms around Gold's neck. Cora took Gold's free hand and together they poofed away.

They arrived at Regina's mansion and she looked around amazed. "We live here now?" Regina asked her mother and Cora nodded. Gold reluctantly handed Regina over to her but also knew that it was unfair to Cora too. She never really cared for Regina in that age and had now the chance to do that. Cora held Regina against her and showed her around the house. Gold followed them. Interested in how his daughter was living now. "You two have a really nice house." Gold said and Regina nodded. She still took everything in. "Was that my room this morning, Mommy?" Regina asked and Cora nodded. Regina smiled slightly and leaned against her mother. "I want to sleep now." Regina said and Cora nodded again. "As you wish." Cora answered and brought her to her room and unlocked it. "Why was it locked?" Regina asked.

"You locked it yesterday." Cora said and Regina bit her lip. "Oh..." Regina mumbled and Cora smiled softly. "Let's go brush your teeth and then we tuck you in." Cora told her and led Regina to the bathroom. She helped Regina brushing her teeth and then brought her back to the bedroom. Gold had magicked it a bit child friendlier and Cora smiled softly at him. He magicked her into a pink onesie and grinned at that. Regina raised an eyebrow at him and he changed the color in yellow. She nodded and Cora laid her down. She snuggled into the bed and Gold magicked her a stuffed bunny. He gave it to her and she inspected it before she curled up with it and snuggled close to it. "Good night, Mommy... and... father." She said and stopped a bit at the word 'father'. He smiled at her softly and sat down next to her. "Good night, little one." He said and kissed her head softly.

She smiled and her gaze switched to her mother who bent down too and kissed her head. "Good night, Regina." Cora said and they slowly left the room. Regina fell asleep and they closed the door. Cora turned to Gold who studied her. "So... uh... you'll go back to your bookworm now?" She asked him and started walking downstairs. He gripped her wrist and stopped her. "Belle and I are broken up." He said and Cora looked at him skeptically. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. Cora kissed him back heatedly and he pinned her against the wall. Cora moaned contently and he picked her up. They poofed into her bedroom and locked the door. They made love the whole night until they fell asleep around 3am. The next morning they woke up facing each other. Gold sat up shocked and scrambled of the bed. "What... what are you doing here?" He asked and she looked at him hurt. "Sorry to tell you that, Rumpel but you are in MY bed." She snapped and he gulped. "Why...why are we together in bed?" "Were..." Cora said and got up. She flicked her wrist and they were dressed.

Cora unlocked the door when suddenly it opened and Regina was standing in front of them. Still as small child though. "Mommy... I'm hungry." Regina said and looked at her mother with her big brown eyes. "Hello father." Regina said to Gold who looked like he might faint. Regina and Cora both tilted their heads and looked at him confused. "Are you alright?" Regina asked him and he opened his mouth a few times. He stood up and Regina walked towards him. Cora stopped her and pulled her behind herself. She made a fireball and stared at him. "Who are you?" Cora asked and Gold shook his head confused. "Rumpelstiltskin." He answered and Cora pushed Regina a bit more out of the room. "Don't. Lie. You looked like you freak out the next moment when you saw 'OUR' daughter. Who are you?" Cora asked and Regina wrapped her arms around her mother's leg. She felt safe.

Gold shook his head. "I AM Rumpelstiltskin...I don't know what you are thinking is going on but I AM who I say I AM." Gold growled and formed a fireball too. Regina saw that and quickly stepped between them. "Stop!" Regina shouted and looked at them angrily. Gold and Cora stared at her. "Regina... stay behind..." Cora said and Regina shook her head. "You two are idiots!" Regina said and they looked speechless at her. "Maybe someone cursed father." Regina said to Cora and gestured at her father and Cora dropped her hand. She tilted her head. Gold watched them. "And you... don't be so arrogant... that doesn't suit you." Regina said and glared at him. He dropped his hand too and she shook her head. "I'm only 5 and obviously smarter than you two as soon as you try to like each other..." Cora smiled at that and looked at Gold. "What do you remember?" She asked him and he opened his mouth. "That we were in the Enchanted Forest and you just asked me for a memory curse." He answered and she nodded slowly.

"My other self will need that still but right now you are in the wrong time." Cora said and Regina walked over to her mother while she sunk down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Regina's torso. "You remember that night before my wedding?" Cora asked him and he nodded with a smirk. "That's the product out of it." Cora told him and squeezed Regina softly. The small child just giggled and looked at her father. She held her hand out to him and as if he would be under a spell he moved towards her and took her tiny hand. She smiled at him and then at her mother. "I'm still hungry." She said and the adults smiled. Cora lifted Regina up and placed her in Gold's arms. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He was touched by it and looked at his small and beautiful daughter. "What do you want to eat?" He asked her and tickled her. She giggled and shrugged.

"Granny surely knows how to make something delicious." She said with a mischievous smile and Cora chuckled. "Then we need to go to the diner. Go, little one. Brush your teeth and then I'll help you dress." Cora said and Gold put her down. Regina quickly walked out of the room and they watched her disappearing into another one. Gold leaned against the doorframe and sighed. "Wow..." He breathed out and Cora smiled. "I never knew that she is such a handful from time to time but most of the time she is a well behaved sweet little kid." Cora answered and they walked downstairs. They sat down at the kitchen counter and looked everywhere except at the other person. "So...where am I in time?" He asked her and she smiled. "For that I have to count now." She answered and he smiled. "55 years further." She told him and he tilted his head shocked. "But... Regina is small and you aren't exactly something about 80." He answered and Cora sighed.

"I might have had a wish which will disappear soon again and then Regina is a really good-looking but pretty stubborn adult." "She is already stubborn." He said and Cora smiled. "Yeah... wait... here should be a picture somewhere." Cora said and got up. She came back a few seconds later and gave him a picture. Regina, Henry and Emmet at the stables. Regina ruffled Henry through his hair while one arm was wrapped around Emmet's waist. He had an arm wrapped around her too and with the other he took the picture. Henry tried to shoo his mother's hand away. They giggled all and Gold smiled. "She is happy..." He said and Cora sighed. "It was a long way and a few curses." Cora answered. "So... is this guy her husband? I've seen a few pictures of him around here and always with the boy... are they a family?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Emmet, the man on the pictures, is simply the biological father of her adopted son Henry. They are friends I guess... even though the younger version of Regina is definitely crushing hard for him." Cora told him and Gold smiled. "He has his looks." Gold agreed and Cora bit her lip. "He might have impregnated your other daughter Bella or Nellie how she calls herself here." Cora said and Gold looked up. "Are they still...?" He asked and Cora shook her head. "Nellie betrayed Emmet's trust. He likes her as friend but I guess he fawns more over Regina." Cora answered and he nodded slowly. "And we slept with each other because...?" He asked and looked to the door quickly to make sure Regina wasn't there. "I don't know. You seduced me to sleep with you. Not the other way around." She answered and he smiled at that.

"You are still quite the same like back to my time." He said and covered her hand. "Where are we?" He asked and she looked at their hands. "In the land without magic..." She told him and he flicked his wrist. "Here is magic." He answered. "I don't know why. You have to ask Emmet for that." Cora answered and he got closer to her. Cora looked at him. "How can we bring you back to your time? I want MY Rumpel back." Cora said and he smiled at her softly. "This will switch with Regina I think... Obviously my other self wanted to get to know her in this age." He told her and Cora tilted her head. "I want that too but still I don't go back in time..." She answered and he looked at her softly. "Because you didn't have a heart, my dear." He answered and she sighed. "You don't know what I'm going to do with her... I... I'm so disgusted with myself." "I doubt that you are putting her through worse things than I will do." He answered and she sighed.

"I guess... just let us enjoy these days with her..." She mumbled and he nodded. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Regina was standing in the door frame and scrunched her nose disgusted. "If you continue I might get sick." She said and they broke apart. "Regina... already finished?" Cora asked surprised and Regina nodded. "I even dressed myself with the things father poofed on my nightstand." Regina answered and Cora looked at him. He shrugged. "Might have done that yesterday." He told her and Cora nodded slowly. "You want to go to Granny now?" She asked and Regina nodded happily. Cora took her hand and then Gold's before she poofed them to the diner. Gold looked around and then followed his two girls. He smiled at that title. He watched Regina running in the arms of an older woman and recognized Granny.

Granny lifted Regina up and grinned at her. "Hungry, Gina?" Granny asked and Regina nodded. "Starving. Mommy doesn't know how to cook and father somehow lost his memories..." She told her and everyone stared at him shocked. "Ugh... that will fade as soon as Regina is back to her old form." Cora said and they all calmed again. "Come on, I'm hungry and I want to sit." Regina said impatiently after Granny had put her down again. She tugged at Gold's hand and he smiled. He followed her with Cora and they sat down.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Bad reviewers! Bad reviewers :P**

Emmet and his family entered the diner 15 minutes later. Regina looked up and smiled. "Emmet." She said with a huge smile and got up. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey, princess." He said and she blushed. "You want to sit with us?" She asked and he smiled. "Only if your parents want it." He answered and Regina looked at her parents who shrugged. Gold said down next to Cora and Regina and the others sat down around it. "Well, to introduce them. That's Snow White, her husband Prince Charming or David Nolan however you want to call him. That's your biological grandson Henry and that's Emmet." Cora said and pointed at everyone. Emmet and the others looked confused. "He forgot everything." Regina told Emmet who smiled at her and high fived with her. They giggled and he kissed her head. "I bet you found out, didn't you?" He asked and she nodded. "Thought so... one of the smartest people I know." She blushed and looked quite proud.

Gold tilted his head and smiled. "Oh they'll be married end of this year." He whispered in Cora's ear. Loud enough for Snow to hear though. She gasped and looked at him surprised. "Really? You think they'll wait that long?" Snow whispered and Gold looked quite amused. "Tell my other self how long I betted, okay?" He said and Snow nodded. "What is your wager?" Snow asked and he smiled. "A free wish." He said and Snow nodded. "And yours?" He asked. "At least not my child or any other human being." She answered and Gold chuckled. "A free wish too." He said and they shook hands. "End of this year is 31 December?" She asked and he nodded. "And yours?" He asked. "Well, we have March so... let's say until the end of september." She answered and he nodded. "Alright." He said and Cora and David looked at each other surprised and amused.

Regina and Emmet were oblivious to it and were quite engrossed in each other. He told her about what he had seen already in his life. She listened to him quite engrossed and he smiled. "You are so fascinating." She said and he smiled. "You want to see pictures?" He asked her and she tilted her head. "What pictures?" She asked and he smiled. "I'll show you." He said and pulled out his phone. She looked at it intrigued and he chuckled. He opened his pictures and she nodded slowly. "What's that?" Regina asked and pointed at something. "A roller coaster... uh... the day after tomorrow there should be one here too and I can show you." He told her and Regina nodded quickly. "What does it do?" She asked. "You sit in it and it drives a certain route. It can be slow or very very fast and the adrenaline will just flood your whole body... it's simply amazing." He told her and she smiled.

"You will do it with me?" She asked and he nodded. She grinned and Ruby placed her food in front of her. "Thank you, aunti Ruby." Regina said and they all looked a bit surprised. "Aunti?" Ruby asked with a touched smile. Regina nodded. "My mother is my mother and so Granny can't be mine and so she'll be mommy's 'mommy' and yours..." Regina said and shrugged before she dug back in her food. Emmet smiled and ran a hand through her hair. He wanted her to be her old self again as soon as possible. He couldn't bear it when Regina would stay like this for years until she was grown one day and he was almost dead. Regina looked up and pulled his face down. "This won't hold forever." She said and he looked in her eyes which were purple. Her eyes turned back to their natural color and she smiled at him slightly confused before she turned back to her food.

He stared at her surprised and then smiled. He kissed her head again and Regina smiled happily. "Mommy?" Regina asked and Cora looked up. "Yes, little one?" She answered. "I love you." Regina said and Cora looked at her surprised. "I love you too." She told Regina who smiled lovingly. "I know." She answered and stuffed her mouth. Emmet giggled at that and she looked back at him. "I love you too." She said and he hugged her closer. "I love you too. But you only will realize what I mean when you are grown up." He answered and sighed. She grinned at him. "Tell me again when I'm old." She said and he nodded. "Will do." He answered and she smiled.

They spent the day together again but this time with two people suffering from amnesia. It was still a great day. Cora always calmed Gold down when he was angry at someone and Regina being overly exited to get to know all the things from here. Emmet did everything with her and the others just decided to join Snow's and Gold's bet. All in all the day was quite good for Regina. She was tired in the evening and Cora and Gold poofed back home with her. She readied herself for bed and then laid down. Her parents kissed her goodnight and then went to sleep too.

The next morning Regina was awake first again. She walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. She thought about the last days. Her mother had been so nice. The last days Regina had seen and felt that her mother loved her. She walked around the house and found the study. She climbed on the chair and smiled at the paper on it. She took one and then searched for color pencils. She started drawing as soon as she had everything together. She drew her parents and herself. Then she drew Henry Sr. in the back as symbol that she still loved him but was accepting her biological father too. Then she drew another picture of Emmet and she tried her best to make it even more beautiful.

Soon she heard steps and she quickly took the picture for her mother and ran out of the study and to the kitchen. Cora was making coffee and smiled at her lovingly. "Hi, Mommy." Regina said and walked towards her. "Hey, little one." Cora said and Regina arrived next to her. She held the picture up to her and Cora took it with a soft smile. "What's that?" She asked and then looked at it. "Ooohh. You drew a picture of us." She said amazed and Regina nodded. Cora sat down on the ground and Regina snuggled up on her lap. "I love you, Mommy... and I forgive you... for this." Regina told her and pointed at her eye. Cora turned her head and held her hand over the bruise. Soon it was healed and Regina smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Regina mumbled and Cora shook her head. "No. Thank YOU. Because of you I could finally change. Because even if you don't know it... you saved me... and I'm sorry for what I did to you... and even if I get angry at you... I'm only scared for your safety. I couldn't bear losing you." Cora told her and Regina smiled at her softly.

"Somewhere else you are hurt?" Cora asked and Regina pulled her shirt up. Cora saw the ugly bruises on Regina's ribs and sighed. "I really am sorry..." Cora said and started to heal her. Regina gasped when the bones got back into place but gritted her teeth to not cry out. "I'm sorry... they were broken and I can't magic you new bones... they had to get back to place... sorry..." Cora said and Regina shook her head. "It's fine." She answered and Cora smiled. "You were so brave and strong right now." Cora told her and Regina smiled. "Thank you." Regina answered and hugged her mother. "I love you." They said together and smiled. They ate breakfast together with Gold and then they spent a last family day before they walked into the forest.

Emmet had seen them and wanted to walk over to them but Cora and Gold had pulled Regina away from him. He started to follow them and Cora led the two to the well. Emmet watched them confused and stepped closer. "You think it will work?" Cora asked and Gold nodded. "That will show your wish that you've been forgiven." He told her and pulled a knife. Regina looked up at him with such trust that it almost sickened Emmet a bit. He ran towards them when Gold took Regina's hand and they stopped and stared at him. "Emmet... what are you doing here?" Cora asked surprised and then glanced at his gun he had pulled. "What. Are. You. Doing. To. Her?" He growled out and Regina pulled her hand away and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his and moved it down. Her eyes locking with his. "Father says that this will make me going back to normal." She said. "A small droplet of blood and that's it?" Emmet asked and Regina nodded.

Emmet sighed and put the gun away. Regina walked back to Gold who smiled softly at her. She held up her hand again and he took it. "This will hurt shortly but then everything will be alright." Gold said and Regina nodded. He cut her in the hand and she hissed. The blade was bloodied and he dropped it into the well. Then he magicked a second knife and cut Cora's hand. He dropped it into the well too and then they waited. Emmet had walked next to Regina and pressed a tissue on her hand. Regina smiled at him and Emmet kissed her head softly. "Can you take a picture of me?" Regina asked him and he nodded. He pulled out his phone and took a 'selfie' with her. Regina giggled and Emmet smiled. "You need to step away for a moment." Cora said and Emmet nodded. He stood up and stepped a bit backwards. Purple smoke emerged from the well and then engulfed Regina. Soon the smoke disappeared and Regina was an adult again.

She stumbled slightly and Emmet wrapped his arms around her and caught her. "Thank you." Regina said and looked at Emmet. All the moments shared together were instantly back in her mind and she smiled at him. "Tell me again." Regina whispered after she turned around to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." He whispered with a smile and she kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled contently. Cora and Gold turned away slightly uncomfortable. "She really is beautiful..." Gold said and Cora looked at him confused. "You don't remember?" She asked and he shook his head. "I guess something is still coming which keeps me here like this." Gold answered and Cora slowly nodded. Regina and Emmet had broken apart slightly and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me like that..." Regina whispered and he smiled. "Always. But you were really a cute child." He told her and she blushed. "Really?" She asked and he pulled his phone out and showed her the picture.

Regina smiled. "You were really great... you calmed me... you made me laugh... you protected me... when I was at my weakest point in life." Regina said and cupped his cheeks softly. He smiled and held her close. "I love you too." She whispered and he kissed her again. "And I freaking want you. No more time with my parents until tomorrow." He laughed. "Doesn't like to be coddled the whole day?" He asked and she shook her head. Emmet nodded. "Poof us somewhere where we are in private." He said and she nodded. "Wait." She whispered and he nodded. "Mom... D-dad?" Regina started and turned back to her parents. They turned to her and smiled. "Uh... I will go with Emmet for a while so...uh... no need to search for me..." She stuttered and Gold raised an eyebrow and smirked cheekily while Cora paled. Regina took Emmet's hand and they disappeared.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Here is chapter 6! But maybe I should wait with updating the next few days... :/**

"You were quite crushing over me." Emmet said when they were in Regina's bedroom and she had pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed him and pushed him on the bed before she straddled him. "Maybe. But you can't complain about that now." Regina answered and fiddled with her blouse. He watched her aroused and smiled. "I'm not complaining. Not when this is the result." Emmet said and Regina chuckled. She dropped the blouse next to the bed and leaned over him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. He wanted to flip them but she refused it and pinned him down. "Enough lifting me up or anything. This time... I'm the stronger one." Regina said and he nodded. "As you wish, princess." He said with a cocky smile. She smiled and kissed him again while she fumbled with his belt. He grinned when she finally released him from his belt and then pushed off his pants.

"You wear too much." He said and she smiled. She quickly took off her pants and grinned. "Better?" She asked and he nodded. "Definitely." He answered and took off her bra. His lips trailed over her collarbone and chest until it reached one nipple and sucked it in his mouth. She gasped and pressed herself against his mouth. His hand vanished between her legs and rubbed her clit. She moaned and moved against his fingers. "Emmet..." She breathed out and he smiled. They got rid of their underwear and then kissed again. Her hand gripped his cock and started jerking him. He moaned contently and Regina chuckled. "Can I get you a bit more vocal?" She asked him teasingly. "Maybe..." Emmet breathed out and Regina smiled. "Oh, I think I can do that." Regina whispered in his ear. Suddenly the bed gripped Emmet and he tried to wiggle free. She chuckled. "Oh... you want to move?" Regina asked and her hand brushed over his cock again.

He bit his lip and stared at her dangerous looking eyes. She loved the power. She loved the whole situation. Her hand teased his hard cock and he squirmed slightly. He didn't wanted to give in so easily and she smiled about that. "Oh, dear Emmet... you'll obey me..." She said and kissed him. He kissed her back and then chuckled. "Sure about that?" He asked and she nodded. She moved down and sucked on his balls slightly. He gasped and she just moved upwards and kissed up his length. "Still sure about that?" Regina asked and he nodded. Her lips wrapped around the tip and her tongue circled it. He gasped and tried to grab her hair but was painfully reminded that he was tied. She released his cock and kissed over his abs up to his neck and then jaw. "Regina..." He moaned and Regina chuckled.

"Not so sure or what?" She asked and grinded with her hips against his crotch. He gasped and nodded. She smiled. "Please, Regina..." Emmet moaned and she smiled. "Please what?" She asked and nipped on his lips. "Please make me harder..." He begged. "Please jerk me... just please..." Regina sat up and jerked him while she leaned down and sucked the tip. Emmet moaned and bucked against Regina. She released him when her own need got too huge. She moved back up and grabbed his cock. She moved the tip over her slit and he bit his lip happily. She sunk down and they moaned. "Fuck..." Emmet breathed out and Regina smiled. He thrusted up in her fast and deep. She moved with him and smiled contently. She sat up again and threw her head back. "Oh god..." She breathed out and let her hands trail over her body.

Emmet watched how her fingers trailed over her breasts and down to her stomach. He thrusted faster into her and her fingers found her clit. She rubbed herself and soon hit her release. "Oh fuck... Emmet... I'm cumin... I'm cumin..." She just screamed and leaned down to kiss him. "Just for you..." He followed suit with his own climax and then Regina just collapsed on top of him. The bed released him and he ran his hands over her body. She chuckled and kissed him softly. "We should dress..." Emmet said. "I don't want to wake up naked next to a baby you or a grandma you and have to explain that..." He told her with a grin and she chuckled. She poofed them their clothes on and then rolled off of him. She felt him behind her, spooning her lovingly. "What's the time?" He asked and she looked up. "6pm..." Regina mumbled and yawned. "I don't care..." She closed her eyes. "Just asking." Emmet answered and snuggled closer. They both fell asleep exhausted.

Emmet woke up a few hours later. Tired but utterly satisfied. Next to him laid Regina and he kissed her shoulder softly before he got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink and grab an apple to eat. He just patted downstairs when Regina was engulfed in purple smoke again and she was her smaller self again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Hoping that her plan had worked. She looked around and saw that she was indeed back. Why the hell had she trusted her mother? She was still this mean woman she claimed would never be again. Regina got up and left the room. She looked around and saw the door of her mother's room. But the door opened from itself and Cora stepped out. Her original plan was to use the toilet but as soon as she saw little Regina she stopped in her tracks and kneeled down. "Regina..." Cora breathed out.

"I hate you! You are a liar! I hate liars and you are the biggest!" Regina screamed and woke up the rest of the house and everyone came to her. Gold left Cora's room and gasped. "Regina..." He said and she shook her head. "She is a liar! How can you stay together with _her_?" Regina asked and Cora looked at her hurt. "I didn't lie." She tried to defend herself. "You didn't? You said you would never hit me again! You said that you are SORRY for hurting me! But you lied... You hurt me again and you did like you didn't know of our last days... and now when there are people you act like I would be delusional!" Regina shouted and started crying. They saw another bruise forming on her cheek. Emmet ran up the stairs and saw Regina. He walked towards her and picked her up before he pressed himself tightly against the wall and in the next moment a fireball flew past them. She gasped and hugged him tightly.

"I've got you." He said and looked at the person who had thrown the fireball. Everyone was quite shocked when they saw a second Cora. Regina hid her face in Emmet's chest and he held her softly. "Let go of my daughter!" The other Cora barked and Emmet shook his head. "Never." He growled and Gold pulled him behind him. "I wouldn't do that, dearie." Gold said and the other Cora glared at him. "I want my daughter back." She hissed and Cora shook her head. "No. She isn't your daughter. You treat her as thing you can use. She is a wonderful smart and beautiful little girl. She is brave and lovely. I rather kill you know and vanish than let you hurt her one more time." Cora growled and the other Cora pulled back slightly. Regina studied them confused and Emmet kissed her temple. "You... you really love her that... that much to kill yourself to ensure her safety?" The other Cora asked shocked and Cora nodded. "I would do anything to ensure her safety." Cora answered and looked at Regina lovingly who wiped her tears and smiled back.

The other Cora watched their interaction with jealousy. Emmet sat Regina down and she slowly walked between her two mothers. "I'm not a toy to use as you want, Mommy... I want what she gives me. I want it from you. Because YOU are MY mommy. And I love you so much..." Regina said to the other Cora who looked at her so shocked and also slightly heartbroken. Regina took her hand and smiled at her slightly. She was scared but wanted to finally have a mother who loved her. The other Cora hesitantly lifted her up and held her against her. Regina locked eyes with her and the other Cora broke down. All the walls she had pulled up were broken. Regina wiped her tears away and kissed Cora's cheek. "I forgive you, mommy..." Regina whispered and Cora cupped her cheek. "I love you..." Cora breathed out and Regina smiled. "I know."

With that purple smoke engulfed Regina again and suddenly she got too heavy for the other Cora to hold her. The adult version sank to the ground with the other Cora and she looked at her shocked. The other Cora caressed Regina's cheek and Emmet quickly stepped forward and lifted her up. "You take her back to bed?" Cora asked and Emmet nodded. He carried her into the bedroom and Cora watched him go. "That's... that's her grown-up?" The other Cora asked and the two others nodded. "And who is that guy?" "Prince Emmet Swan." Cora said and the other Cora smiled. "She really marries someone higher..." The other Cora said happily. "After endless pain you will put her through... I want you to love her. To treat her like you should... even if it is only until she reached puberty... but please give her a happy childhood... she needs it..." Cora said and took the hands of the other Cora.

They locked eyes. "I know why I'm still here..." Gold said suddenly and they turned to him. "To take our memories of these days... so that the future doesn't gets messed up." They looked at him surprised and then Cora nodded. "That's logical... but... please leave this spark of love in her... Regina..." "Needs a loving mother and I will give her a loving mother." He told Cora and kissed her softly. The other Cora gasped and watched how smoke engulfed Gold. But he still was the same afterwards. "Rumpel?" Cora asked him and cupped his cheek. "I'm me..." He whispered softly and kissed her back. "And sorry for that jump out of the bed a few days ago." "As long as you make it up to me." She answered and he nodded. Emmet left the room again and raised an eyebrow. "Ugh... sometimes they can get really quite disgusting." Emmet said and the other Cora chuckled.

"That's me your talking about... probably your future mother-in-law, your majesty." Cora said and Emmet shook his head. "Don't call me your majesty. In this land this doesn't exist like that anymore. I'm just sheriff and your daughter is the mayor and we love each other... that's all you need to know. And before you try to rip out my heart... I'm immune to that." He said and patted her back. "I know you like each other and I know that I need to wake up Regina for a soundproofing of our room but we have one last problem here." Emmet said and the other Cora gasped and then crossed her arms. "I'm not a problem." She said and he chuckled. "No but two of you are and I can barely handle one of you." He told her and she huffed. "It's easy... she needs just to think of her home." Gold said and the other Cora closed her eyes and then she was gone too.

"You remember anything of this trip from your past?" Emmet asked and both Cora and Gold shook their heads. "No... remember what?" Cora asked. Emmet tilted his head surprised. "What happened at Regina's fifth year?" He asked and Cora smiled. "She showed me a picture she had drawn. Of me and her." Emmet nodded slowly. "Uh...I... I just go to bed." He said and they nodded. "Good night, Emmet." They said and he quickly hurried into Regina's bedroom. He woke her up and she looked at him sleepily. "Do you remember what happened when you were 5?" He asked and she nodded. "You mean that I went to future?" She asked and he nodded. "Why doesn't they remember?" He asked. "Cora was gone for a second and now they forgot already." "I just know it because my memories are from now... and... dad didn't took all my memories. I remembered you. Even if you didn't have a name or a face... you only were really kind and handsome... I remember the nice time with my mother... but it was more like a dream... and now everything is clear because it happened a few hours ago." Regina explained and he kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She answered and pulled him on the bed. "Sleep now. That was exhausting." Regina said and he chuckled. "As you wish, my Queen."

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Well, now I really almost forgot about this story^^ Leave a review, I'm on vacation from saturday on and maybe I'm nice and stay up the last two remaining days and write a few more chapters which I can post during my vacations:)**

The next morning they woke up together and Regina smiled contently. "Good morning..." She said and her hand traced over his naked chest. "You like it?" He asked her teasingly and she looked up and nodded. "So sexy..." She whispered against his lips. "Same with you." He answered and kissed her neck. She smiled happily at that and kissed him. "I know that sounds a bit fast... but I want a child." Emmet said and Regina lifted her head up surprised. "Not directly... but maybe... in near future..." Emmet sighed and looked away. "Okay." Regina answered and he looked at her surprised this time. She straddled him and leaned down to capture his lips. He grabbed her hips and then moved his hands up to her ribcage. "I love you." He whispered and she smiled. "I love you too." Regina mumbled against his lips before she kissed him again. "You can't undress me now... what will happen when mother and father enter?" Regina asked when he fiddled with her bra. He smiled. "I bet they won't enter." He answered and she chuckled.

"I know my mother. She won't let you closer than needed to me." Regina whispered against his lips and he looked into her dark eyes. Eyes which showed amusement but also had a dangerous and excited glint. Before he could do something the door opened and Gold entered the room. Regina sat up and Gold turned away. He flicked his wrist and Regina wore short pants and a shirt. He turned back and sighed contently. "Off of him." He ordered and Regina sighed. She climbed off Emmet who chuckled and sat up. "Told ya... but it isn't my mother but my father." Regina whispered and Emmet smiled. Gold crossed his arms. "I also could just curse you two that you don't get excited for each other anymore if it's what you prefer." He said and Regina hid her face in her hands to calm herself down. "For that there are some pills." Emmet said and winked. Cora entered the room and mimicked Gold.

"Oh please god no..." Regina mumbled quietly and Emmet rubbed her back slightly. "If something is going to happen then traditionally." Cora said and Regina bent down and just pressed her head against the bed. Emmet chuckled. "You mean like no sex before marriage?" Emmet asked and Cora nodded. Emmet bit his lip sheepishly. "Well...uh... that point is already done..." He told them and rubbed his neck. "God, Emmet! Stop talking about that, please!" Regina said from her spot and he chuckled. "Sorry, Gina." He answered and Cora sighed. "Well, then there won't be more though. You also won't sleep in one bed until you marry." Cora said and Emmet opened his mouth shocked. "But... how do you connect then?" He asked and Gold sighed. "Marriage between royalty was rarely with love. You are lucky." He answered and Emmet tilted his head. "Who is even talking about marriage? May I first go on a date with her, move in with her and then propose to her before we talk about marriage?" Emmet asked and Regina chuckled.

She looked up again and to her parents. "Why? Why suddenly this traditional? Could we do something untraditional please? I already had a traditional marriage and I don't want a second one so please... Mother..." Regina said and put her best pout on her face. She knew through her new memory that Cora couldn't withstand that face and would give in. Her father wasn't better in that matter. He hadn't taken his own memories. Just the part when it happened and where. He thought of their encounter as a dream until now where he was allowed to know the truth. Regina took Emmet's hand and unconsciously played with his fingers while she looked at her parents. "Furthermore you two are still in debt. After you ruined my teenage and young adult life you have no right to tell me what to do in my adult years. If I want to sleep with my..." She didn't know if he was her boyfriend and looked at him shortly. He kissed her shoulder and she smiled. "Boyfriend... I'm going to do that. It's MY life and you two are not allowed to interfere when it comes to my lovers." She said and her parents looked down.

"Fine..." Cora said and huffed. She left the room and Regina looked confused. "What... what did I do wrong again? I only wanted her to realize that I want to do this myself this time..." Regina said and sighed. Gold smiled softly at her. "Your mother wants to do this whole marriage thing right for once. She wants to choose the right guy for you and then 'deal' with his parents to get you two married..." Gold explained to her and Regina sighed again. She gave Emmet a soft peck before she poofed out of the room and in the kitchen where Cora was sitting. "Mother..." Regina breathed out and took her hands. "I only want to do it right this time..." Cora said and Regina cupped her cheek softly. "You will, Mom... but we won't agree to the things which bring us closer." Regina said and Cora smiled slightly. "Really?" Cora asked and Regina nodded. They hugged and Regina chuckled.

"You know that your father and Snow have a bet running?" Cora asked and Regina shook her head. "He says that you'll marry in December and Snow says that you'll marry in September. I agree with Snow... you always wanted to marry Daniel at the 20th September... so I guess you would do that with Emmet too." "I don't think that he'll agree to that... I bet he doesn't want this day to be the idea of another man." Regina said and heard a soft snort. "I really don't care which day you would like to marry... as long as we do it's alright with me." Emmet said and Regina turned around. "Wow... shouldn't we go on a date first?" Regina asked and he chuckled. "I thought Neverland was our first date." He teased her and she rolled her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "We both know that we love each other. The 20th September is in 6 months and we still can have lots of dates." Emmet said and leaned to her ear. "And lots of sex." He whispered it and winked at Regina who blushed.

"Not bad. Not bad." She answered and ran her fingers over his chest. "At least he is strong and handsome...and prince." Cora said and Regina chuckled. "As you can see mother... I was capable of making good choices." She said and Cora shushed her with a smile. "Anyway. We want to have a family dinner... I have memories of this meeting yesterday in my mind and want to know what Regina knows from her childhood." Cora said and Emmet saluted. "I guess I have to go then." Emmet said and kissed Regina. She dressed him with a flick of her wrist and he smiled. "Thanks, Gina." He said and left with a last peck. Regina blushed slightly and turned back to her mother. "You truly love him..." Cora said and Regina bit her lip and nodded. "Maybe I'm just attracted to good fathers?" Regina answered and Cora smiled. "Yeah... Daniel could have been a good father... but... he wasn't able to produce children..." Cora told her and Regina tilted her head confused. "How do you know that?" Regina asked.

"His heart practically screamed it at me... you wanted children and he couldn't give you them... I guess...after Emmet already has Henry... that he also can have more... with you... and I guess he will be a pretty adorable father to your babies..." Cora said and Regina smiled. "You think so?" She asked and he nodded. "He was great with you and if he treats your children like he treated you then I think he is the best father you could have for your children." Regina smiled. "He was really nice, wasn't he? I only remember parts... where he stood up for me and stopped even father to get to me when I was too scared." Regina said and Cora nodded. "And I got a lot more respect for him because of that... because he had the balls to stop Rumpel and protect you even when he knew that he was in reality pretty powerless against him." Cora said and Regina smiled. "I would like to rebuild my relationship with Granny too... because of your memory deletion I... I still forgot her... and now... now I know it again..." Regina said and bit her lip nervously.

Cora looked down. "I can't take that away from you, now can I?" Cora answered. "I think it will do you good... Granny cares for you and I guess you care for her too... as long as you still love me more..." Cora answered and Regina smiled at her. "I will always love you the most, mother." Regina said and squeezed her mother's hand. "And I you." Cora answered and kissed Regina's forehead. Regina hugged her mother and smiled contently. Gold entered the kitchen and smiled too. They turned to him and Regina hesitantly extended her hand to him. He took it and walked towards them. He wrapped his arms around both of them and smiled. His head resting on Regina's and her head leaning against his chest. "I love you both and I hope that one day you can forgive me for my sins..." He said and Regina smiled. "I did a long time ago." Regina answered and closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her head lovingly.

Emmet arrived at home and saw his whole family looking at him expectingly. "Regina is back to her old form, we had a little discussion with the past Cora and as far as I know their memories were so modified that Regina got a better childhood." He told them and Snow smiled. He sat down. "How did someone propose to the other in your land?" Emmet asked and Snow and David looked up surprised. "The man offers the parents of the girl money mostly. Or a title... if the parents of the girl wants a certain man they show his parents their gifts which would come with their daughter." Snow explained and he nodded slowly. "Cora wants the traditional way for Regina because she did it wrong the first time... and to have a first good impression with Cora..." Emmet explained and Snow smiled. "David? You or me?" She asked and David smiled. "You. I know that you always wanted to do that for our child." David answered and Snow squealed. Henry looked at his father confused.

"You aren't even together... I mean, yeah little mom liked you but does old mom too?" He asked his father and Emmet nodded. "Pretty much to be honest." He told Henry and smiled brightly. "She even agreed to all of this... I guess... we both were just too shy all these years to tell each other how we feel. And if everything is going smoothly you are going to be my best man at the 20th September." Emmet told his son who grinned brightly. "Great!" He said and Emmet nodded. Snow had the phone in her hand and called Gold who answered quickly. "Hello, Gold." Snow said and Gold smiled. "I guess that's for you, Cora." Gold said and handed over the phone. "Hey, Cora..." Snow said with a soft voice. "Hello, Snow... What can I do for you?" Cora asked. "My son wants to marry your daughter. What is what you want for her hand in marriage?" Snow asked and Cora smiled giddily before she remembered that Regina wanted to keep in touch with Granny.

"I have to think about that first and talk with someone before we decide." Cora answered and Snow tilted her head surprised. "This someone isn't here right now. But I'll call back." Cora hung up and Snow looked at her phone confused. "That was... weird..." Snow said and Emmet tilted his head confused. "Why did she say no?" He asked and Snow shook her head. "She didn't say no. She said that she needed someone else to talk first." Snow said. "And I guess it is Granny." "They hate each other." David said confused and Snow smiled. "But Regina remembers her now and wants to stay close to her... I guess this is her way to tell Granny that she wants to try friendship." Snow said and they all nodded slightly.

Cora poofed to the diner and entered it. Granny eyed her angrily and Cora pulled her to the backdoor. Granny crossed her arms and looked at Cora. "What do you want?" She hissed and Cora sighed. "I know that you hate my guts... but Regina remembers your relationship and wants you to be part of her life again... and... as an act of showing that I want to accept you in the family... Snow called me because we want to wed Regina and Emmet traditionally... and... and I can't decide that alone..." Cora said and Granny looked at her surprised. "R-really?" Granny asked and Cora nodded. "Peace?" Cora asked and hesitantly held her hand to Granny who looked at it and then sighed. "For Regina's sake." Granny answered and shook Cora's hand. "So? What did you say to Snow?" Granny asked Cora who smiled. "She wants to know what we want to have for Regina's hand in marriage." Cora said and Granny nodded slowly.

"Mmm...renovation for the diner... that's what I want." Granny said and Cora chuckled. "I could magic you the diner better if you wanted that." Cora said and Granny shook her head. "They always eat without really paying... I want them to do that with their hands." Granny answered and Cora chuckled. "You are slowly joining the dark side of the family." Cora said and Granny smiled. "Maybe." She answered and raised an eyebrow. They laughed together and for the first time they didn't felt anger or hate for the other person. They felt like friends.

**TBC...?**


End file.
